


Lyngbakr

by oneiriad



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when you hunt abnormals, you can't see the forest for the trees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyngbakr

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sanctuary does not belong to me - just in case there was any doubt ;-)

Will cast a glance back at Henry doing - something to the helicopter.

"So, you're absolutely sure we're in the right place?"

Kate nodded.

"These are the right coordinates. My guy in Nuuk insisted that we'd find a really rare sort of abnormal here."

Will looked around him in a meaningful sort of way, taking in the tiny, heather-covered island, the pair of them and the helicopter with Henry dangling from it. Then he raised an eyebrow.

He thought the eyebrow was a nice touch.

"Yeah, alright, so I got tricked. Okay?"

"Just as long as you're the one to tell Magnus..."

He turned to walk back to the helicopter, hoping that Henry would be about done with it, but whirled back around at an indignant shriek.

Somehow, Kate had managed to get soaking wet. She had her gun drawn and was pointing it at a hole in the ground.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Henry shouted as he came running - that is, he didn't actually get beyond the 'you', because he managed to trip on the way and the stunner in his hand went off, firing into the ground at an awkward angle.

And something screamed.

Loudly.

Loud as a siren.

And the island - moved.

***

 _Later_

"Told you there was an abnormal."

Kate looked remarkably self-satisfied for someone floating in the middle of the Atlantic with no land in sight.

Will just glared at her and hoped that Henry would manage the major technological miracle of turning the stunner and Will's not-too-soaked phone into some form of distress signal before the cold sea did its worst.

"You're still the one who gets to tell Magnus."

"Damn."


End file.
